


in the blink of an eye

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Explicit Language, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: “I’m back! Where are you two hiding? I saw your shoes.” The footsteps grow closer, and it isn’t long until Kenji walks into the kitchen, sighing at the mess. Kazuma and Kentarou jump to his sides and plant their palms against his cheeks. “Wh—! You fucks.” He glares at Kentarou then Kazuma. “What the hell happened?!”“Well, Kentarou was baking, I came home to this mess-”“And decided it was agreatidea to make it worse?” Kenji chips in, a wry smile spreading over his face. “So, I guess there’s only one way for me to get you both back.” Kenji steps into the kitchen and gets some batter onto his fingers then dives for Kazuma and Kentarou, sliding it over their arms. “Sweet revenge.”“Happy birthday?” Kentarou quips, then dives for Kenji...
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Numai Kazuma/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: HQ Polyam Bang





	in the blink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

> this is my piece for the polyam bang! do go check out the art [Mar](https://twitter.com/MarS_is_Dummy) made to accompany it!!! :D

It’s Kenji’s birthday soon, and Kentarou is at a loss for what to do. He’s mulled it over a hundred times, maybe more, but is still left stumped and even after returning to a quiet house, the gears in his brain simply aren’t clicking together. Kentarou goes to their bedroom, checking to see if Kenji needs any cologne (he doesn’t), or his favourite shampoo, but everywhere he looks, it’s another dead-end.   
  
Kentarou resigns himself to going to the lounge, hoping that watching a little television will show an advert that inspires him. That’s when he sees two presents wrapped neatly on the coffee table, there’s a note in Kazuma’s writing,  _ For Kenji _ and Kentarou purses his lips. The second has a blank gift tag. He could guess it easily because Kazuma always did this, he didn’t know how not to spoil people, which sometimes included buying presents from Kentarou for Kenji or from Kenji for Kentarou.   
  
Kentarou sighs and shakes his head, he walks over and takes the tag, quickly tossing it away. “Pain in the ass.” He mutters then heads into the kitchen. He starts looking for a snack in the cupboards; he sees an empty box of cupcakes, he tuts and throws it away, internally cursing Kenji for not double-checking.   
  
Kentarou perks up, grinning to himself as he closes the cupboard, he then rushes around the kitchen to put together some ingredients for cupcakes. It seemed like a perfect idea. Those cupcakes are Kenji’s favourites, Kentarou could find the recipe and make him some, it would help to replace a ridiculously big cake (that Kazuma would probably buy). It was personal this way, coming from a loved one.   
  
He grins and finds a similar recipe in Kazuma’s folder, double-checking his has everything and mentally thanking Kazuma for enjoying baking in his spare time. Kentarou carefully takes it out then sets to work. He knows he’s good at cooking but never tried his hand at baking, most of the time it was Kazuma who would cook and bake. Kentarou intends not only to impress Kenji but Kazuma too.   
  
If only he could figure out this damned mixer.   
  
After some fighting, Kentarou finally gets the bowl free. He measures the ingredients exactly as the recipe says then puts them into the mixing bowl, making a soft noise when flour poofs up and hits his shirt. No wonder Kazuma always wears an apron. Kentarou looks for an apron but gives up pretty quickly, half of it is his impatience, and the other half is acceptance. He’s already dirty anyway; he can just clean up after he is finished with baking. An apron won’t save him from the mess already on his shirt.   
  
Kentarou sets the mixer back up, with more fighting, and mixes the dry ingredients first. Once it’s mixed (or looks like it), he cracks in the eggs and adds water, just a little at a time.   
  
_ Baking is easy _ , Kentarou thinks, and he can see why Kazuma enjoys this so much.   
  
He watches the ingredients, mesmerised by the circling rotation of the whisk, the small whirlpool it creates as the dry ingredients meld with the wet. Kentarou spaces out, thinking of how happy Kenji will be to have a homemade version of his favourite cupcakes, and he smiles to himself, already hearing the way Kazuma would praise him.   
  
Kentarou’s arm slips forward on the counter and knocks the speed control, turning it up. He sucks in a breath, and everything feels like it goes in slow-motion; the bowl falls, tipping batter out, the whisk splatters mixture everywhere. Kentarou swears and switches the mixer off; then he moves the bowl back to an upright position.   
  
He looks at the mess, swearing again. He must not have clicked the bowl into place correctly, he’s not sure how much batter is left, but the kitchen looks like a bomb-site, splatters of dough on the wall, over Kentarou’s shirt, some has even dripped onto the floor. He hears the door open, and he closes his eyes, sighing softly.   
  
“Kenta?” Kazuma’s voice spreads through the apartment. A few moments later, the approaching footsteps are even closer, a soft snort floats into Kentarou’s ears, and he looks over, pouting at Kazuma. “Aw, babe. Lemme help clean up, and you can tell me about it.”   
  
“I just wanted to do something special for Jiji.”   
  
Kazuma hums softly; he makes his way from where he is standing in the doorframe and walks over, he reaches out to Kentarou’s face. “You know he’d be happy no matter what.” He rubs away a droplet of batter then licks it off his thumb. “It’s good. I’ll help you clean then make some more batter.”   
  
“You’re too much, I swear.” Kentarou huffs, he can feel a blush heating his cheeks though, and he tip-toes up to steal a quick kiss, then moves away to grab some tissue paper. “I saw the gifts.”   
  
Kazuma goes to grab the mop, filling up the bucket with water and some cleaning solution, then he starts on the floor. “But you still chose to do this.”   
  
“Well, duh. Jiji is my boyfriend too. I wanted to do something nice and special. Not have Kazu swooping in with his millions of yen and buying gifts  _ for _ me. You should know by now that we don’t just let you do that.”   
  
“Yeah. I’m lucky I’ve got you Kenta, Jiji would’ve been glaring at me all day.”   
  
“Just remember that then, baby. It’s my birthday after Jiji’s.”   
  
“I know I’ve already got your gift, and I think you’re going to love it.”   
  
“Time to search the house then.”   
  
“Aha, don’t even try it, honeybee, it isn’t in the house.” Kentarou pauses with his cleaning and Kazuma stops too, ready to ask if something is wrong, but Kentarou turns before he can ask and flicks some batter at him. Kazuma gasps, “You little shit.”   
  
“Thought I was your honeybee?”   
  
Kazuma’s brow quirks, he scoops up some of the batter and flicks it at Kentarou. “Maybe I should be saying tennis ball then?”   
  
Kentarou growls softly. He sinks his hands into the bowl then jumps at Kazuma, smothering the mixture over the tops of his arms. “I am  _ not _ a tennis ball or a bee.”   
  
“People use honeybee as a regular pet name!” Kazuma defends, he grabs some of the batter too and wipes it down Kentarou’s cheek. “I love you.”   
  
“Stop trying to distract me.” Kentarou gets some more batter and jumps up, his tongue poking out, not at all worried. Kazuma grabs him as he expected and doesn’t say anything when Kentarou wipes the batter down his nose. “Love ya too, big idiot.”  
  
Kazuma snorts out a loud laugh and rubs their noses together. “You started it. I gotta finish it, right?”   
  
“Hmm.” Kentarou tilts his head to get a good look at Kazuma and the splatters of batter covering his skin. “I dunno, I still see some skin and tattoos waiting to be conquered.” Kentarou rubs any remaining mixture onto Kazuma’s upper arms then his cheeks and chin. “What do you think?”   
  
“You’re terrible, tennis ball.” Kazuma holds Kyoutani carefully with one arm and grabs some more batter, poking his finger against Kyoutani’s head then onto his chest.   
  
The front door opens in the distance, and the two look worriedly at each other then as if coming to the same conclusion, they nod to confirm their decision. Kazuma puts Kentarou down, and they both gather a little of the batter each then they hide near the door.   
  
“I’m back! Where are you two hiding? I saw your shoes.” The footsteps grow closer, and it isn’t long until Kenji walks into the kitchen, sighing at the mess. Kazuma and Kentarou jump to his sides and plant their palms against his cheeks. “Wh—! You fucks.” He glares at Kentarou then Kazuma. “What the hell happened?!”   
  
“Well, Kentarou was baking, I came home to this mess-”   
  
“And decided it was a  _ great _ idea to make it worse?” Kenji chips in, a wry smile spreading over his face. “So, I guess there’s only one way for me to get you both back.” Kenji steps into the kitchen and gets some batter onto his fingers then dives for Kazuma and Kentarou, sliding it over their arms. “Sweet revenge.”   
  
“Happy birthday?” Kentarou quips, then dives for Kenji. He slides his hand through the batter and wipes it onto Kenji’s arm. “You know you love us.”   
  
“I do, and I’m crazy for it.” Kenji smiles, he dives for the batter again, with both Kentarou and Kazuma following quickly behind him. Kenji makes the first hit and Kazuma replies quickly, filled with snorting laughter, it isn’t long until Kentarou joins them.   
  
The laughter echoes through the kitchen. The mess of the batter spreads further over each other, the counters and floor. Kenji is the one to diffuse the situation, stopping both Kazuma and Kentarou, even though they’re all still laughing.   
  
“Fuck, what a mess,” Kazuma says, completely breathless. “I’ll pay for a cleaner.”   
  
“Ah, wonderful Kazu, flexing his money.”   
  
“Fuck off, Kenta.” Kazuma jibes back, Kenji just sighs and walks out. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Going to shower! You two started this shit so you can at least make it look decent until the cleaner can come.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Put your shit into a bag, and I’ll get it to the dry cleaners.”   
  
“Love you, Kazu!”   
  
“So, since you were dating him first, does this mean you're at fault for him abandoning us?”   
  
Kazuma stares blankly, “Shut up.” He comments with a shake of his head then moves past to get the cleaning supplies out. “I suppose we should try to tackle most of this, get rid of the smell. Then we can go shower together and make Jiji jealous.” Kentarou snorts and grabs a mop from Kazuma.   
  
“We’re all dumb as fuck. Not intellect dumb, just idiots dumb.” Kazuma snorts out a laugh, he grabs some wipes, and kitchen towels then starts on the countertop while Kentarou mops around him.   
  
“I had fun, though. I think we all did.” Kentarou just gives a non-committal hum as an answer to Kazuma. “That’s about what I expected as an answer.” Kazuma snorts, and they quietly return to the cleaning, a ghost of a smile curling Kentarou’s lips slightly.   
  
By the time they’re finished with the cleaning, it’s dinner time. Kenji takes over the kitchen, kicking out Kazuma and Kentarou so they can go clean up. He finds the cupcake recipe tucked away, barely hidden and smiles, running his fingers over Kazuma’s neat writing. He feels warmth flutter in his chest and discreetly hides the recipe away, silently closing the drawer to focus on dinner instead.   
  
He’d not failed to notice the two wrapped gifts on the table either, and he’s grateful for how much they do for him. Kenji hopes that the surprise he’d been putting together for Kentarou would be enough to sweep him off his feet all over again.   
  
It had been fun to watch the way Kazuma had awkwardly danced around asking Kentarou to join them for dinner. Kentarou who just  _ happened _ to end up at the physical therapy unit where Kazuma worked and despite having few interactions, mostly in the halls or the break room where Kazuma would spread hope.   
  
Kazuma had been just as awkward as he was when he met Kenji. Kenji had to ask instead, the same way he’d taken the initiative with asking Kazuma, Kenji was the one who asked Kentarou. Somehow, it all worked out, and Kazuma’s confidence bloomed once things were official, he pulled Kenji and Kentarou along easily.   
  
Kenji shakes his head of the memories and focuses on finishing dinner, smiling when Kazuma walks in to start making the tea. “I’m going to guess the shower was nice.”   
  
“It was,” Kazuma slides over and kisses Kenji’s neck, smiling when he squirms slightly. “Kentarou washed my back. You should join us next time. I’d quite like to wash your back.”   
  
Kenji huffs, he tips his head to kiss Kazuma’s jaw. “Stop trying to make euphemisms, just say you want to fuck me.”   
  
“There wasn’t enough time for Kentarou to fuck me, I’m not making a euphemism, or trying to. And it would be the other way. You know that.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Kenji shrugs off Kazuma. “Make the tea and stop being a needy bottom.”   
  
“Oh, you like it.” Kazuma steps away and starts filling the kettle, turning it on so the tea can steep. Kentarou walks in, kissing Kenji’s jaw first then Kazuma’s before he starts with getting the plates out to set the table. “Kenta, you’re blunt. Tell Kenji what we did.”   
  
“Got clean, made too much of a fucking mess that the shower needed a clean down too. Your fucking hair everywhere again. Brown, so don’t be an ass and blame us.”   
  
“Caught.” Kenji finishes the food then carefully takes the pot to the table. He wraps an arm around Kentarou and kisses his temple. “Thank you,” He mutters, rubbing his nose gently into the softness of Kentarou’s hair. “I love you.”   
  
“Fuckin’ sap, that’s Kazu’s job.” Kentarou huffs, but tips his head up anyway and kisses Kenji’s cheek. “Love you. But I want food. How’s tea coming?”   
  
“Just about done. You two can get comfy.”   
  
Kenji happily sits down, letting out a relieved sigh and Kentarou joins him, with a soft chuckle, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “Long day?”   
  
“Hm, yeah. Looking forward to your game in a few days.” Kenji reaches up and pulls Kentarou into a kiss. “Next time, we should make a mess for Kazuma’s birthday.”   
  
“You’re the worst.” Kentarou huffs, he sits back and flicks Kenji’s nose. Kenji smirks and starts plating up a few hearty scoops from the pan, Kentarou takes it next to fill his plate. A moment later, Kazuma joins them with a small tray containing their cups of tea. “Thanks, baby.”   
  
Kazuma smiles, gently squeezing Kentarou’s bicep, then leaning over to kiss Kenji. He hums as he plates up some food for himself. “Looks good, Jiji.”   
  
“And I didn’t make a mess doing it.”   
  
“You’re never gonna let this go even though it was for a good reason.”   
  
“Nope, every day, I’ll say it.”   
  
“I’m gonna sabotage you.” Kazuma says, prodding his chopsticks in Kenji’s direction. Kenji just snorts, waving off Kazuma. The three of them eat together quietly, the hectic events finally dissolving away to peace, and they catch up with the more mundane parts from the day.   
  
After they’re all finished eating, Kazuma kicks Kenji out of the kitchen, promising that there won’t be a mess this time and starts to clean up the dishes while Kentarou prepares a fresh batch of cupcakes. He doesn’t directly help and allows Kentarou to do things his way (even while following a recipe), he does make sure the bowl is secure before Kentarou starts mixing everything.   
  
“You were joking about sabotaging Jiji, weren’t you?”   
  
“Of course, honeybee.” Kazuma smiles softly and moves onto drying up, leaning over to kiss Kentarou’s cheek. “I wouldn’t do that. I want you both to have great birthdays, like what you gave me.” Kentarou blushes, nodding as he tries to focus on the cupcakes.   
  
It isn’t long until they’re in the oven, and the sweet smell spreads through the house. Kazuma and Kentarou retire to the lounge with some fresh tea and cookies that Kazuma had baked just the other day. Kenji is sitting in the middle of the couch and smirks at them, patting both cushions either side of him, Kazuma and Kentarou sit down.   
  
“Oooh, Kazuma’s baking.” Kenji beams, reaching for a cookie first and takes a large bite, humming happily. “These are still the best I’ve had. Don’t tell my mom.”   
  
“I'll try to remember that.”   
  
Kenji leans up, gently kissing below Kazuma’s ear. “I saw what Kenta is up to. Don’t tell my mom and I’ll keep my mouth shut too.”   
  
“You wouldn’t do that.”   
  
“Hm., You look pretty worried, though.”   
  
“Heartbreaker.”   
  
“What are you two whispering about?”   
  
“Nothing!” Kazuma and Kenji reply quickly. They slide along, trapping him against the couch and he groans shoving them back. “Love us, Kenta.” Kazuma whines softly.   
  
“Always, but you don’t gotta squish me for it.”   
  
“I think it’s nice.” Kenji perks up, reaching to brush his fingers over Kentarou’s hair. “I love you, love Kazuma.”   
  
“Love ya both.” Kentarou smiles shyly, followed by Kazuma’s sweet three words too. “Geez, Kazuma made us sappy.”   
  
“Maybe,” Kenji hums, he turns his head towards Kazuma and kisses him. “Fucking eat the cookies.” He huffs, glancing back at Kentarou. They settle back and enjoy their cookies, occasionally laughing at the show Kenji put on.   
  
Kentarou hops up when his timer goes off, and he quietly leaves Kenji and Kazuma to take the cupcakes out. “He’s got a good heart. You sure know how to pick them.”   
  
“You’re complimenting him as much as you’re complimenting yourself.” Kenji grins and shrugs then pulls Kazuma into a kiss. “You've gone sappy too.”   
  
“Fuck you.” Kazuma smirks and Kenji flicks his nose as a response. Kentarou joins them a short while later, and they cuddle up on the couch, eventually dozing off there, comforted by the warmth of each other.   
  
**~ ~ ~**   
  
Kazuma wakes first, as he usually would, he gently squeezes his boyfriends close, smiling fondly at them both. Kentarou wakes next and gently rubs Kazuma’s arm before quietly getting up and going to the kitchen. Kazuma nuzzles into Kenji, kissing over his cheeks gently as he rouses. “Morning, Jiji. Happy birthday, babe.”   
  
“Mornin’, thanks. Did Kenta go to get ready?”   
  
“Yeah. You wanna open the gifts from me?” Kenji nods, nuzzling Kazuma one more time before he pulls himself upright and grabs one of the gift bags on the table. He digs into it and rips open the bag, grinning brightly at the set of kneepads.   
  
“You remembered! Thank you.” He opens the next gift, shining the watch in the light. “You go above and beyond, like an idiot.” Kenji reads the cards last, then kisses Kazuma. “I love them.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
It takes a couple of minutes for Kentarou to join them, the cupcakes now topped with frosting. “Happy birthday.”   
  
“Thank you.” Kenji grins, he kisses Kentarou then takes one of the cupcakes and bites into it, humming happily as the flavour bursts over his tongue. “Holy shit,” He mutters and gives a thumbs up to Kentarou. “These are perfect and very special.”   
  
“Ah,” Kentarou blushes. Kazuma takes a cupcake next and hums in agreement. “I uh...card.” Kentarou hands Kenji a card and sits back down, snuggling close when Kenji slings an arm over his shoulders.   
  
“You two make this day more than special, but the gifts are a nice bonus.” While Kenji is ripping into the envelope, Kentarou takes a look at the gifts from Kazuma. Kenji stands the card up on the table and slides the gift card away into his pocket. “Thanks. I’ll make sure to spend it on something nice.”   
  
“‘S whatever. Just want you to have a nice day.” Kenji smiles at Kentarou and pulls both of them close.   
  
“Thank you both so much. I appreciate all of this. Then it’s Kentarou’s turn to get spoiled.” Kenji chuckles at the noise of surprise Kentarou makes and kisses his head, smiling up as Kazuma’s fingers brush through the ends of his hair.   
  
“Happy birthday.” Kentarou and Kazuma say, just a little out of sync and Kenji beams, cuddling them close. It truly is a perfect birthday.


End file.
